


Heaven knows

by Remcifer



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, F/M, M/M, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remcifer/pseuds/Remcifer
Summary: Como casi todas las cosas importantes de su vida: comienza con él de rodillas, derrotado pero esta vez por su propia voluntad.Kara es la primera que se inclina, siempre ha sido más dulce que su primo, a fin de cuentas fue ella quien lo llevó a la cama compartida de ambos.|Trío Clark Kent/Kara Zor-El/Jason ToddBreve amor no correspondido de Jason con Bruce Wayne
Relationships: Clark Kent/Jason Todd, Clark Kent/Kara Zor-El, Jason Todd/Kara Zor-El
Kudos: 7





	Heaven knows

**Author's Note:**

> Contiene un breve amor no correspondido de Jason por el viejo Batman, se toman elementos de Lord Superman.  
> Contiene un poco de maltrato, manipulación y auto desprecio, una relación entre Kara, Jason y Clark meramente con fines oscuros entre los tres.

Como casi todas las cosas importantes de su vida: comienza con él de rodillas, derrotado pero esta vez por su propia voluntad.   
Jason inclina su rostro hacia atrás, los labios separados en una sutil provocación, la rosada lengua expuesta, y pareciera que está a punto de recibir la hostia sagrada.   
Bendice a este hijo descarriado que dobla la rodilla ante dioses falsos.  
Dos pares de ojos azules le observan desde arriba, a punto de emitir su juicio, a punto de salvarlo al condenarlo.   
Kara es la primera que se inclina, siempre ha sido más dulce que su primo, a fin de cuentas fue ella quien lo llevó a la cama compartida de ambos.   
Le da un beso con sabor a cerezas y a primavera. Si cierra los ojos casi puede saborear el verano perpetuo en su piel dorada. Siente la caricia de su cabello color miel mientras se derrama sobre su rostro, una cortina que le esconde del mundo y su propia vergüenza.  
Dilo, quiere exigirle incluso desde la posición donde se encuentra, dime que vale la pena arrodillarme ante dioses en los que no creo, buscando una salvación inexistente.   
Ella se aparta antes de que pueda llegar demasiado lejos y en su lengua sólo recae el peso de una gruesa polla, el sabor salado le sobresalta, el calor que desprende le hace apretar los labios alrededor como si se tratara de una paleta. Da todo un espectáculo de sí mismo al engullirlo, porque es sucio, una pequeña rata que disfruta arrancar pecaminosos sonidos de Kal-El, el Dios vuelto diablo que se eleva sobre él con sus ojos oscurecido por la lujuria.  
Sí, vuelve a pensar, puede que seas perfecto, arrogante y hermoso, pero a fin de cuentas es un mortal el que te hace arrastrarte en el fango de lo carnal. Es un humano quien te ha quitado la divinidad.   
Chupa, hay un plop morboso cuando le suelta y baja directamente a atrapar en su boca los pesados testículos. Kara le acaricia el cabello desde atrás antes de empujar su rostro hasta que siente que puede ahogarse, ella disfruta dominando, mostrando la fuerza, la facilidad con que puede convertirlo en una mancha colorida sobre su alfombra importada desde Persia.  
Y es un poco jodido que se sienta tan caliente por la posibilidad.   
Uno, dos, cuenta las respiraciones antes de ser liberado, antes de que su boca sea guiada por el grueso glande que se balancea contra sus labios hasta pintarlos de blanco inmaculado.  
Precum con saliva y él está tragando otra vez, ahogándose mientras comienza a enumerar uno a uno sus pecados. Los que le tienen de rodillas chupándosela a Lord Superman por un poco de misericordia.   
A veces, cuando se siente retorcido y roto, se pregunta si así es una religión.   
Kara descansa sobre sus rodillas también, recorre con manos ágiles la extensión de su pecho cubierto en cicatrices, toma el tiempo necesario para torturarlo, apretando sus pectorales como si fuesen los senos de otra mujer, pellizcando en el camino que lleva más abajo, donde sus muslos tensos ocultan una erección dolorosa.   
Puede escucharla reír, le dice algo a Kal que no entiende y el hombre de acero toma su cabello para apartarlo, al menos lo suficiente para que sólo la saliva espesa quede uniendo el camino entre los dos.   
Y entonces la dulce Kara se divierte también, ambos comiendo de la misma erección que mancha sus rostros ruborizados.   
Ella sigue siendo hermosa, una diosa hecha de oro, miel y estrellas, cuando los labios llenos se tensan alrededor hasta ponerse pálidos parece que da un sutil beso a uno de sus muchos admiradores, las mejillas ahuecadas en una succión potente, luego le suelta, aún duro, aún impertinente entre los dos.   
Jason está inclinado a besarla y probar en su boca celestial los residuos del Superman, pero Kal sigue reteniendo su cabello, sigue tratándolo como a un cachorro malcriado que hará un desastre de sí mismo.  
Quizás lo haga, ¿importa realmente?   
Los tres están tratando de hacer durar la farsa, dominando y al mismo tiempo sometiéndose.   
¿Existe un amo en su relación? Pareciera que los tres mendigan ante la lujuria de sus cuerpos, esclavos de lo que no se atreven a nombrar a la luz del sol.  
Es Kara, tomando la iniciativa otra vez, quien se extiende sobre la cama amplia que han introducido en la Atalaya. Miembros elegantes, atléticos, sobre sábanas de seda oscura.   
Las piernas torneadas, tan infinitamente largas que su visión demora allí más tiempo del necesario, abiertas a la espera de ser llenadas, los dedos traviesos jugando allí donde sus labios están húmedos y sonrosados, donde no hay ropa interior importunando una vista maravillosa. Y siente el hambre como si pudiera incinerarlo allí mismo.  
Es Kal quien lo arrastra a través del alfombrado suelo, sobre manos y rodillas como un perro que no merece la bondad de sus amos.   
Lo inclina hasta que puede probar a Kara y Kal combinados en su boca. El sabor explota, es dulce y amargo, es salado pero al mismo tiempo no puede retener su lengua ansiosa por probar.  
"Usa tus dientes. Jason, úsalos"  
Claro, Kara es invulnerable, seguramente apenas serán una sutil caricia en comparación con lo que ella puede hacerle.   
Y obedece, está tan ocupado mordiendo y tirando los tiernos pliegues que apenas siente el lubricante frío contra la redondez de su propio agujero.   
No piensa en los gruesos dedos intentando ensancharlo lo suficiente para recibir algo más contundente. No piensa nada, sólo disfruta lo abrumados que están sus sentidos, su cabeza flotando a la deriva lejos de las cicatrices, misiones o mentiras.   
Va camino al infierno, lo siente, como se siente la llegada del invierno, de la manera dulce en que Kara aprieta sus muslos poderosos alrededor de su cadera cuando Kal vuelve a empujarlo sobre ella. Los tres alineados en el centro, una confusión de miembros, Jason deliciosa y mortalmente atrapado entre dos seres que podrían reducirlo a nada.   
La idea lo mantiene más duro que una piedra cuando se hunde en Kara. Apenas conteniendo la respiración antes de sacarla en un jadeo sorprendido cuando Kal se abre paso en él de una sola estocada, sin cuidado por si pudiera desgarrarlo, y no es exactamente pequeño.   
Está acostumbrado así que no hay queja cuando Kal comienza a moverlos a ambos. Es un ritmo fuerte, bruto y frenético, una fricción deliciosa mientras se apoya en el pecho amplio, dejando que le guíe y lo sostenga conforme sus manos se deslizan más arriba hasta el pecho de Kara, acuna uno entre el pulgar y el índice, chupa del otro en un intento inútil por silenciar sus propios gemidos que son arrancados de forma violenta, sin permiso ni disculpas.   
Puede sentir también las marcas que quedarán grabadas en su piel, moratones ya formándose bajo el agarre del súper hombre en sus caderas, los dientes raspando su espalda, arrancando siseos cuando se entierran hasta el punto de hacer brotar la sangre.   
Es un aroma delicioso, si pudiera distinguirlo a través del embriagador dolor, si pudiera concentrarse en algo que no sea el sudor perlando la piel de Kara, la forma en que parece rocío de primavera sobre flores amarillas.   
Termina antes que ambos, abrumado en sus sentidos y sobre estimulado, se queda laxo entre los dos cuerpos a medida que ellos toman lo que necesitan de él. Una muñeca descoyuntada para su disfrute. Un juguete que podrían desechar.  
Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos mira el infinito del universo tras la ventana, una oscuridad abrumadora que pretende ser derrotada por pequeñas luces muertas, aquí y allá.   
Kara se ríe bajo su cuerpo, le besa en la sien y termina de apartarlos a ambos.  
No puede evitar el gruñido de protesta cuando abandona su interior caliente, un lugar donde quiere quedarse a pasar la noche o los días.   
Pero ella ya va directo a la ducha, sus caderas contoneándose, la humedad de sus muslos siendo el único recordatorio de lo compartido.   
Entonces descansa contra el amplio pecho de Superman, la respiración de ambos es errática y aun así se toma la molestia de apretar su mentón, deslizando los dedos ásperos por el contorno de su tráquea, presionando hasta que le corta el aliento y Jason se tensa. No tiene miedo, si le preguntan, ser jodido por ambos Súper es una manera maravillosa de irse al otro mundo, al menos mejor que la última.   
No son esos sus planes, sin embargo, aún puede sentirlo duro, enterrado profundamente en su cuerpo, palpitando caliente y necesitado.   
No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que comience a moverse, embates duros que hacen rechinar la cama. Tuvieron que reforzarla bien desde su última sesión, no es bueno estar rompiendo muebles aunque agradece que no sean sus huesos.   
Golpea duro ese punto dulce que le hace derretirse. Está demasiado sensible y apenas puede llevar aire a sus pulmones, siente que va a ahogarse pero ya ni siquiera lucha.  
Es nada, se deja llevar, le permite a Kal acomodarlo hasta que lo tiene doblado por la mitad, muslos separados a la altura de sus hombros, mirándolo a la cara sin realmente verlo, con los labios entreabiertos sin aliento en ellos, suplicando y al mismo tiempo maldiciendo.   
A veces se inclina lo suficiente para limpiar el sudor de su piel con la lengua, a diferencia de Kara que sabe a verano, Kal tiene un sabor a mar y cielo, a algo fresco pero también peligroso.   
La inconsciencia baila en los bordes de su visión, se siente arrastrado a la oscuridad, siente que podría perderse para siempre en esos ojos azules.

......

Despierta horas más tarde. El cuerpo adolorido, la cama revuelta con aroma a sexo y el universo expandido en una venta tan amplia como una pared.  
No debería llevar a su resistencia a los extremos pero últimamente las pesadillas son irritantes, ha dormido poco, sólo cuando Kara y Kal lo agotan hasta la inconsciencia.   
Toma una ducha rápida porque hay un lugar donde debe estar y no parece haber peligro inminente, no con Lord Superman gobernando con puño de hierro e impidiendo a los gobiernos tomar sus propias elecciones.  
Ha hecho un gran trabajo manteniendo a los villanos abajo, si le preguntan, a veces la tiranía tiene sus ventajas.  
No más Joker, no más traficantes que usan a niños para hacer el trabajo sucio, quizás puedan hacer suficientes obras buenas para apagar todo lo malo, para compensar su maldad.   
Pero el miedo no es paz.  
Al salir se encuentra con Diana, sus ojos son estrechos y le juzga como debe hacerlo un supuesto Dios iracundo.   
"No eres él, nunca llegarás a serlo"  
Le dijo el mismo día que tomó el manto de Batman y se hizo pasar por este. Después de todo, los amos de lo que es justo y bueno no pueden darse el lujo de perder a un importante fundador, al menos sólo como un símbolo de poder y unión delante de los medios.   
Ella se lo dijo porque estaba enfadada, porque lo había escuchado mientras se la chupaba a Kal. Creyó que había llegado a herirlo entonces, pero ella no lo conocía, ella nunca llegaría a saber que no quería ser Batman ni su sombra, ya pagó muy caro el sólo deseo de caminar al lado del murciélago y pertenecerle.  
No se dicen nada, él camina con la frente en alto porque es un pecador que se regodea en su blasfemia, Diana espera que algún día Kal vea el error que comete dejándolo mendigar en su cama.  
Los celos son una cosa muy extraña, el deseo de poseer, el desprecio por la persona que "te quita" el objeto de tu afecto. Kal nunca fue suyo pero lo ama demasiado para culparlo.   
No importa. Nada importa.   
Tiene una misión y toma lo que se le ha otorgado para la caridad, lo lleva en motocicleta hasta la iglesia a las afueras de aquella ciudad y espera.  
Es casi de noche cuando llega, un viejo edificio que ha conocido tiempos mejores y aun así se levanta orgullosa entre los pecados de sus feligreses, es hermosa con sus vitrales de colores que retratan tantas escenas bíblicas como Jason puede recordar.  
Nunca fue un creyente pero admira la belleza allá donde la encuentra.   
Y como una sombra, un ángel caído volviendo a la gracia de donde fue desterrado, se desliza hasta el confesionario, llevando consigo todo lo que Kal le ha ofrecido "para los desamparados" sin saber que sólo es una fachada, otra mentira.  
—No me bendiga, padre, porque he pecado y lo volvería a hacer.   
Con esas palabras se dirige al hombre al otro lado de la delgada pared, puede distinguir su perfil perfecto a través de la pequeña abertura por donde su voz flota, puede distinguir el ceño fruncido y los labios curvados hacia abajo, quizás sólo es un producto de su imaginación.   
Por si acaso, se recarga y saca un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su chamarra, Kal odia que fume pero él está al otro lado del mundo resolviendo alguna mierda terrorista, además, que le jodan.   
— ¿Padre, me extrañaste? Creo que sí.  
Se deslizan por una línea delgada, si son descubiertos ambos mueren y el mundo se sumerge lentamente hacia una paz que siempre debió tener, si ellos ganan volverán a tener el caos donde los villanos asesinaban mientras los enmascarados vigilantes intentaban encerrarlos en manicomios.   
¿Quién está más loco, Batman? ¿El payaso homicida o el millonario vestido de murciélago que sale por la noche a encerrarlo?  
Bruce al otro lado exhala un suspiro cansado. Brevemente se pregunta si se ha tomado su papel de padre demasiado en serio, si se siente agotado por un pecador impenitente que viene a restregarle sus pecados como trofeos, como medallas en su pecho.   
¿Para qué pedir perdón por algo que volverá a hacer?  
— ¿Tienes los archivos?   
—No vas a preguntarme qué hice para conseguirlo ¿verdad? O porque cojeo cada vez más.  
Se siente ofendido, ¿no debería Batman al menos preguntar si es un feliz agente doble? ¿Si su mentira sabe a ceniza amarga al deslizarse por su garganta junto a la carne caliente de Superman?   
Claro, él no es Dick, él no es nada ni nadie.  
— ¿Quiero saber...?   
No, los detalles son morbosos, piel perlada que se desliza bajo una lengua codiciosa. Son palabras dichas al azar con la determinación de una oración.   
Irónico que se reúnan en una iglesia, ¿Bruce lo pensó con esa intención?  
Desliza la información hacia su lugar, prisioneros que no han sido tratados con lobotomía, otros héroes que se negaron a formar parte del nuevo imperio, los pocos presos que mantienen como rehenes para mantener lejos al murciélago.   
— ¿Por qué no quieres ceder ante él? Kal confiaba en ti, podrías pedirle que sea más flexible con las reglas y crear un mundo donde exista la paz, paz real, no sólo miedo.   
—Lo que hizo está mal.  
— ¿Matar villanos que cometieron genocidio, que seguirían matando un millar de almas más? No, no está mal, lo que te enfada es que haya funcionado, saber que estabas equivocado y que la sangre que mancha tus manos tanto como las del Joker jamás será lavada.   
—Hablas como uno de sus seguidores ahora.  
Jason sonríe a través de la espesa bocanada de humo que deja escapar, sus ojos son dos rendijas con gemas preciosas incrustadas allí.   
—Ahora estás siendo mezquino. ¿La verdad te duele, papi? El hecho de no poder protegerme a mí, a Bárbara, a Damian. Te pones en tu jodido altar a la moral, te crees mejor que todos nosotros porque no matas, ¿Y qué hay de todos los que el Joker, Bane, y los otros han matado? ¿Esa sangre no es igualmente tuya por no poder detenerlos? Batman es una idea nacida del dolor, la venganza y la impotencia.   
Puede escucharlo enfurecer, no tiene el oído de Kal o Kara pero no lo necesita. Siempre ha sabido qué botones presionar.   
—No te preocupes, no voy a traicionarte, no estoy a favor de la tiranía absoluta, traeré información y llegado el momento ayudaré a encerrarlos en algún manicomio que tú con tu sabiduría infinita elijas, pero respóndeme una pregunta, la única. ¿Me amaste alguna vez o sólo fue la soledad de un huérfano empujándolo a recolectar muchos otros, como pegatinas, como juguetes?  
Hay un silencio prolongado al otro lado, las sombras le envuelven y puede decirse que esa es una respuesta por sí misma.   
—Te amé y aún te amo Jason, pero no de la manera en que quieres. No puedo abandonar lo que soy.   
—No. —Jason está de acuerdo. Uno no puede sólo borrar su propio ser por otro— Pero creo que nunca lo entendiste ni yo tampoco, ¿qué vamos a saber de amor, Bruce, si no tuvimos a nadie que nos enseñara? Creemos que la necesidad, la utilidad, la soledad son amor, y nos aferramos porque tenemos miedo del vacío que viene de quedarnos sin nada.   
Se levanta. El cigarrillo casi consumido tiene un regusto amargo, nada como el sol y el mar bajo su lengua.   
Así se sienten los humanos que codician la eternidad divina para sí mismos: Como si hubieran sido estafados.   
—No quiere decir que no te amara, Jay, he sido un padre orgulloso.  
—No me mientas.  
El volumen de su voz quebranta los huesos en las tumbas de hombres santos, la frágil tranquilidad de la iglesia amenaza con desquebrajarse, las sombras parecen huir ante su violencia.   
—Soy un soldado, nada más que un peón al cual mover. No me amaste lo suficiente para ir al infierno por mí, pero no te preocupes papi: yo sí te amo lo suficiente para cortejar al diablo, ¿puedes escuchar ya las campanas de boda? Quizás son las campanas que doblan por mí.   
Enciende otro cigarrillo más por costumbre que por gusto y deja que el humo blanco sea la estela que deja detrás.   
Su corazón duele como si le hubieran apuñalado. Vuelve a tener quince, un ridículo uniforme de colores y está atrapado en un almacén con un payaso y una palanca. Casi se escucha como el inicio de un macabro chiste.   
Teclea en su teléfono mucho antes de poder pensarlo mejor y alguien recoge al otro lado casi al instante. Es Kara.  
—Hola gatita, ¿Qué te parece si nos ponemos festivos en lo que tu primo llega?   
Escucha la risa divertida y una advertencia por su salud. Aún le duelen los huesos pero prefiere ese dolor, uno que pueda interpretar, no uno que le quema desde dentro.  
Mientras monta la moto observa la sombra que se desliza entre las altas torres y se pierde en callejones donde él se escondía cuando niño.  
Es la sombra de la justicia que sólo le dio venganza.  
— ¿No dicen que es mejor ser asesinado por un amante? De todas las cosas que podrían matarme...  
Ya no sabe lo que Kara responde a partir de allí y no importa.   
Algún día los dioses borrarán a la humanidad, cansados de jugar con ellos, el diablo en las sombras entenderá que su cruzada es inútil, o quizás, con suerte, sea el hombre devastado, saboreando las cenizas de su fe, quien decida acabarlos a todos.


End file.
